Dialelo
by ShadowLights
Summary: Hikari siempre trató de entender: —No sé quién soy. No sé qué soy. [Fic de la actividad "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Fic escrito para la Actividad "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del Foro Proyecto 1-8**

 **Temas: Asexualidad, Demisexualidad, Demiromanticismo.**

 **Pareja: Daikari; Hikari-centric.**

* * *

 **Dialelo**

* * *

Hikari siempre trató de entender. Desde muy pequeña siempre lo intentó. Pensó que quizás, en ese entonces, no había encontrado a ese niño especial... o eso era lo que todos, sus padres y hermano decían. Podía ver a todas sus compañeras hablando sobre confesarse a los cuatro años, a menos de una semana de todos conocerse en el jardín de niños. Ellas decía: _es lindo_.

Hikari solo asentía.

No comprendía qué era "lindo" en ese chico.

Lo veía _normal_. Como a todos. Nada le llamaba la atención en su apariencia. Nada la atraía.

¿Era su rostro? ¿Su cabello? ¿Sus ojos? Tampoco comprendía cuando gritaban por estrellas de la televisión al verlas en vivo o el motivo de tener tantos posters pegados en la pared de una celebridad sin una prenda de vestir en el torso una vez que entró a secundaria. Sí, todo ese tiempo Hikari Yagami se sentía fuera de lugar. No se sentía _normal_. Sentía que solo debía decir sí, asentir y sonreír ante los comentarios de sus amigas al crecer. Aunque, en cierto momento, aquello se volvió normal en ella y sus amigas solo decían que era muy ciega al no notar lo guapo que era _tal_ o _cuál_ actor de cine.

Por eso, cuando Miyako la invitó un día a su casa, supo que tendría que recurrir a lo mismo.

 _¿Has visto el cuello de Ken? Es tan largo que solo quiero llenarlo de marcas al besarlo._

 _¡Y ni qué hablar de su pecho, oh por Dios!_

 _Ah y aquellas manos tan… tan delicadas casi de pianista… que solo quiero que toquen todo mi cuerpo._

Hikari se sentía incómoda pero, sabía que Miyako hablaba así porque así era ella. No había que darle más rodeos. Siempre se le iba la lengua de vez en cuando y no lo hacía con maldad. El pare llegó cuando Miyako empezó a ponerse algo explícita en sus comentarios, ella misma dándose cuenta y pidiendo disculpas.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Hikari?

Ah, sí. La temeraria pregunta. La pregunta que Hikari nunca sabe cómo contestar. Sabe que Miyako detecta sus mentiras, y ya lleva improvisando respuestas desde hace bastante tiempo.

—¿De mí?

Hikari le dio un mordisco a un biscocho de vainilla. Estaba muy dulce.

—Sí, ¿de quién más estaríamos hablando? Solo estamos tú y yo aquí.

Miyako le dio un sorbo a su té.

—Tienes dos chicos siempre a tu lado, de hecho que uno te gusta, ¿o no?

Vacío en el estómago; pequeño ataque de ansiedad. Hikari comió más y logró controlarse.

—No me digas… ¿¡eres lesbiana!?

Hikari golpeó la mesita con su pie por la sorpresa. Sabía que Miyako era impredecible, salvo que nunca pensó que diría eso.

Se hizo de tarde y Hikari se fue.

Se fue.

Se fue.

Compró una bebida en el camino y se sentó en un columpio. Miró hacia abajo y había un charco de agua. Observó su reflejo pero no creía reconocerse a sí misma.

—No sé quién soy. No sé qué soy.

Sentía que era una viajera. Ha viajado por mucho tiempo en línea recta, viendo personas pasar; vidas pasar; parejas pasar; visto mucho; vivido poco de lo que ha visto y leído. Debería retraerse; retirarse; ofuscarse. Tomar un descanso. Dejar de pensar. Pensar en esas cosas. Improvisar más. Mentir en vez de ser honesta. Responder: _sí sus brazos son tan grandes y fuertes, ¡qué atractivo!_ En vez de decir _no sé_ o _a mí me parece normal_ , como algo de todos los días. Ordinario. Sí, quizás debería empezar a mentir y así actuar. Porque está cansada. Muy cansada de este viaje de no comprender algo tan simple y vital dentro de la cotidianidad.

Antes de que colapse.

 _Pero aún quiero descubrir quién soy. Qué soy. Cómo me identifico._

Pero ella aún dice que continuará mientras mira al distante cielo detrás de la ciudad.

Un balón de fútbol la distrajo al caer en el charco y distorsionar más su reflejo. Alzó la mirada y se trataba de Daisuke.

—Ah, ¡Hikari! Lo siento, ¿te mojé mucho?

Ella solo parpadeó. Algo sintió. Ella siempre sentía algo pero no era como todos lo describían.

Su amistad con Daisuke era profunda. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Llegaron a contarse muchas cosas al pasar los años. Sea largas noches en el teléfono o conversando luego de las prácticas de futbol de él y Taichi. Takeru a veces sentía envidia de estar siendo dejado de lado, como una broma. A veces los fastidiaba, y Hikari solo sonreía. Sabía que Takeru los dejaba a solas a propósito y ella no entendía por qué.

—No te preocupes, se va a secar. Todavía hace calor.

Se sentó en el columpio colindante y se meció. A Hikari le encantaba verlo actuar como un chico sin preocupaciones, por más que supiera que carga el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Otra vez sintió una palpitación.

Recordó que una vez Miyako le preguntó qué le gustaba de Daisuke y Takeru.

—¿Takeru te parece atractivo?

—Takeru es Takeru. Es mi amigo y lo veo como todos los demás chicos.

—Hm, ¿entonces Daisuke te parece guapo?

—La verdad… no veo el por qué muchas chicas gritan luego de verlo sudar en sus prácticas de fútbol. Ah, también hacen lo mismo con Takeru cuando sale de las de básquet.

—¿Te pondrías celosa si uno de ellos sale con una chica?

—…

—¿Hikari?

—No creo tener problema alguno.

—Dudaste por un segundo. ¿Takeru o Daisuke?

—Miyako, por favor no de nuevo.

Y ahí había terminado una de sus millares de conversaciones. Hikari seguía preguntándose por qué dudó. Takeru no le gustaba, de eso estaba segura. Ese lazo místico que había entre los dos era especial e inquebrantable. Sabía que no era amor.

Pero con Daisuke era diferente.

¿Quizás era atracción? ¿Pero, a qué?

¿Sus ojos? ¿Nariz? ¿Pestañas? ¿Cuerpo? ¿Cabello? ¿Tez bronceada?

—Hikari, ¿quieres preguntarme algo? Estás mirándome muy raro.

Apenada, pide disculpas. Definitivamente lo había estado observando con detalle y cautela.

Si este fuera un lugar que no es aquí, en un momento que no es ahora, ella estaría buscando desesperadamente para saber si es _amor._

Hikari se sentía atrapada en un círculo vicioso de creer saber; saber; y desconocer.

No dio más, se despidió y se fue.

Se fue.

Se fue.

Se fue.

En casa leyó, leyó y leyó.

Sabía que ella era diferente. Que no debía estar sola en este mundo. Que ella era _normal_ como todos, salvo que especial. Algo hay ahí con Daisuke. Hay algo latente, que grita en su interior. No sabe qué es lo que hace que su corazón estalle. Sabe que no es algo externo.

Ah, al fin lo encontró. Tanto buscar y descubrir que, dicha atracción, tiene un nombre y significado.

Ella está enamorada de su conexión con Daisuke. Lo que siente que tienen. Esa unión. El conocerlo, el saber de él; todo sobre él; más sobre él. No es su cabello, no son sus ojos ni destreza atlética. Es el vínculo que comparten.

Pero, desafortunadamente, algo no cuadraba.

Hikari conoció un poco más sobre sí misma, pero seguía atrapada en ese círculo. Sabe ahora lo que es pero, no se siente del todo identificada ni convencida.

Ah, ah, ah.

Hikari suspiró. Le dolía la cabeza.

Llamó a Miyako por teléfono pero, como ella quiere estar en todas, apareció en la puerta quince minutos después con saludos improvisados e instalada en la cama de Hikari jugando con la almohada.

—Creo que ya puedo responder tu pregunta.

Miyako parpadeó. No sabía de qué hablaba.

—¿Cuál de todas?

—La de siempre.

 _¿Takeru o Daisuke?_

Miyako casi se le lanza encima de la emoción: _Mi pequeña Hikari ya creció._

Ella no supo qué contestar. Decidió proseguir.

—Me gusta Daisuke pero, antes de que empieces a preguntar por qué o qué me atrae de él... solo puedo decir que no es algo externo.

Miyako estaba confundida.

—¿Entonces cómo te pudiste enamorar? ¡Todo entra por la vista! Si alguien te resulta atractivo, quieres conocerlo, ¿no? Porque te atrae.

Esa era la parte que a Hikari seguía confundiéndola.

A ella nunca le atrajo Daisuke de esa manera pero, según lo que acababa de descubrir, las personas demisexuales llegan a sentir atracción sexual hacia esa persona especial con quien establecieron dicho vínculo. Sin embargo, ella no sentía un deseo hacia el cuerpo de Daisuke.

Ah, claro. Era tan claro como el agua. Todo este tiempo fue tan claro: ¡cómo no darse cuenta!

Le dio la espalda a Miyako, quien se quedó en el aire, y siguió leyendo.

Lo encontró. Se sentía ella misma. Un peso se liberó de su pecho.

—Miyako, soy asexual.

Silencio.

—¡¿Entonces no te gustan ni los hombres ni las mujeres?! ¡¿No voy a tener pequeñas Hikari que cuidar o pequeños Daisukes?! Bueno, no quisiera cuidar pequeños Daisukes, quizás terminen siendo pequeños gremlins como él.

Hikari sabía que Miyako estaba equivocada. Lo sentía y lo presentía.

Hikari era asexual pero, a la vez, se considera demisexual. Sin embargo, el término _asexual demiromántica_ le sonaba mucho mejor.

Creyó que era momento de esclarecerle a Miyako los hechos:

—Muchas personas tienen este concepto erróneo que ser asexual es que no te sientes atraído hacia ningún sexo, lo cual es absolutamente falso. Una persona asexual es aquella que _no siente atracción sexual_ ante los demás. Poniéndolo de manera simple… ¿recuerdas que cuando algunos chicos se levantan la camiseta en las prácticas de fútbol muchas chicas hablan sobre sus _abs_ , cuerpo, que es súper sexy con esos músculos y todo eso?

Miyako asintió y murmuró: _Yo lo hago con Ken._

Hikari rió.

—Yo nunca comprendí el por qué les llamaba tanto la atención. Por qué decían que es guapo o apuesto. Por qué se cortaban las venas por Taylor Lautner y Robert Pattinson.

Su amiga empezó a reír también. Ella entró dentro de esa categoría años atrás. Era su oscuro pasado.

—A eso se le conoce como atracción sexual, que sería la atracción primaria. Sentirte atraído por el cuerpo y apariencia de otra persona y desear intimidad. Las personas asexuales… claro que existen de toda clase, comúnmente no sienten esa atracción al no haber interés. Esto no quiere decir que no salgan o estén en pareja con una persona que no es asexual.

Por eso, Hikari tenía fe en que Daisuke la aceptara. Ese era ahora su gran temor.

Tenía que saberlo ya; ahora mismo; de inmediato.

Se puso los zapatos, olvidó que tenía a Miyako como invitada no invitada y corrió hacia el parque. Sabía que Daisuke se quedaba hasta tarde practicando nuevos trucos y tácticas de soccer. Su objetivo era ser tan bueno como Ken pero, en su propio estilo.

Hikari buscó todo este tiempo, diciéndose que había amor ahí, En un lugar que no es aquí, ni en un momento que no es ahora. El círculo vicioso seguía y ella ahí atrapada. Quería salir, quería romperlo. Probar una cosa mediante otra.

Eso hizo; así se descubrió a sí misma.

Demostró la imposibilidad del conocimiento verdadero. Lo que ella creía conocer y desconocía. Que es imposible conocerse del todo pero, siendo posible identificándose para llegar a ello.

—¿Hikari? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La confesión no fue del todo planeada. Vomitó palabras, o algo así lo sintió. Un " _me gustas pero temo que no me aceptes_ ".

Daisuke no comprendió ni la mitad pero, aun así se le acercó al ver que estaba llorando.

Hikari tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Sabía que Daisuke en algún momento querría hacer cosas con ella. Cosas normales, como toda persona.

Cosas que a ella no le atraen, no le gustan. No tiene ni el más mínimo interés.

 _No somos compatibles,_ se repetía ella misma.

Pero Daisuke la abrazó. Hikari no le decía toda la verdad todavía.

Se sentía una mentirosa.

Por eso, soltó todo antes de que Daisuke dijera algo. No lo decoró. No le puso palabras bonitas: _soy asexual_.

Incluso aunque ella pudiese esperar tranquilamente el decirlo, el no salir corriendo sin poder aguantar su corazón en la garganta, no podía evitar pensar que era ese momento el indicado.

Daisuke solo sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

—Incluso si fueses lesbiana, bi, pan o trans… te aceptaría, Hikari. ¿Por qué temes tanto? Sí, admito que yo me enamoré de ti a primera vista. Me pareces linda. Tus ojos son hermosos, tu cabello es encantador, tu figura es divina y me fascinas todos los días. Si en el peor de los casos hubieras terminado siendo gay, igual estaría encantado de estar a tu lado, con este lazo tan profundo que hemos formado.

Hikari quería llorar.

—Más bien, me siento halagado que te hayas enamorado de mí de una manera tan… mística. Tan especial. Tan tú.

 _Tan, tan tú._

Ese día, Hikari finalmente rompió el dialelo de su vida.

* * *

Creo que terminó siendo más un "escribir todo lo que tienes guardado dentro" en vez que un fic-fic. Varias cosas que Hikari menciona son reales (al ser de mi propia experiencia, sobre todo el dudar sobre ser asexual o demisexual, al ambos caer dentro del "grey spectrum o grey asexuality" que se utiliza como un término paraguas) hasta cierto punto. Espero les haya gustado este fic que terminó siendo más informativo que otra cosa pero siento que este estilo de ritmo y escritura le sentaba bien.

 **Dialelo** : **círculo vicioso.** Estructura lógica que consiste en una petición de principio con el cual se intenta probar una cosa mediante otra, y esta segunda mediante la primera.


End file.
